Confusing Love
by grumpyjenn
Summary: They do love each other. But it's SO confusing. T for implied sex


She confused him. She seemed to revel in it. But after the wedding she backed off a bit, possibly because she knew that he knew her better. Or something. Even for him sometimes the timey-wimey bits got a little hard to follow. This was a few weeks after the wedding for him, and presumably a similar time before it for her, although it wasn't a straight one-to-one ratio. All he knew was that she had not done the things he remembered doing with her, and that she remembered some things they had not yet done from his perspective. He shook his head; really, he was a Time Lord; he should be able to handle this, potentially paradoxical or not. But then the shoulds didn't work very well when River was involved.

"Do _you_ understand it, Old Girl?"

The bleeps and flashes seemed to indicate that yes, she did understand it. That was all right then; she'd keep track for him. She loved him and she loved River. He trusted _her_. Not that he _didn't _trust River, precisely... it was more that... well, not really _that _either. There wasn't a word for the not-quite-distrust he felt for River Song. In any language he knew. And he knew them all.

"D'you think she'd welcome a visit, Sexy?"

The TARDIS simply opened her doors and there _she_ was, standing in the center of her cell in the Stormcage, hands on hips, in high heels and a shortish black dress that bared her legs and shoulders but hid everything else. The midnight fabric sparkled with tiny silver stars. Her amazing hair was piled high on her head, with little ringlets escaping along her neck. He stared at her, momentarily speechless. She smiled that slow, wicked smile he found so hard to resist. "Hello, Sweetie. Come to take me away from all this?"

"Er, yes. One moment. Be right back. Stay there." He pointed at her with both fingers. "Stay _right _there. Don't move." He backed away toward the TARDIS, fumbled the door open, and disappeared inside it, only to pop his head out. "Don't move from that spot. I mean it; I'll be right back. _Don't move_." She gazed after him, bemused. That _exasperating_ man. He probably didn't even realize the trouble she had gone to getting ready to set the stage for this.

"I wonder whether it'll be five minutes or five years..."

She was pleasantly surprised when the blue box did not dematerialize, and even more so when the door opened after less than five minutes, and he emerged wearing a new suit, in a midnight black, with a bright blue bow tie, fedora and... socks? "Right! Black to match you, blue to match the Old Girl... we're going out! What would you like to see? Moondust in Orion's belt? Saturn's rings five billion years from now? They're quite spectacular by that point, let me tell you..." He trailed off as he realized she was staring at him. "Er... fedora all right? Not as cool as a fez, but..." He crossed over to the door, sonicking it open as he went, with an offhand flip of the screwdriver toward the security camera along the way. "River?" She nodded without taking her eyes off him as he took her by the hand and dragged her toward the TARDIS. "Come on, then, we're going sightseeing, and there are some lovely sights to see, but none as lovely as... er... you _will _go sightseeing with me, won't you, River?"

She mentally shook herself. "Of course I will, my love. Anywhere you'd like to go." He beamed at her as he grasped her by the waist and swung her through the doors of the TARDIS. He tapped her nose affectionately, kissed her quickly on the lips and danced away before she could get a good grip on him.

He said offhandedly to the air, "Right, Old Girl. What would you like River to see first? Your decision... anywhere but... you know where."

"You know where?"

"Spoilers."

"Oh." She regarded him. The bowler hat wasn't _too _awful, considering, and he'd obviously tried to compromise with something she could tolerate, but the blue socks had _got_ to go. "My love, are we going to watch the universe from in here or go out into it? If we're staying in, I'm taking off my shoes and stockings."

"Can you swim? Oh, of course you can; you've done it. Or you will do it, depending. We'll go to the library. Old Girl, would you project into the library, so it looks like we're there from the swimming pool? Thanks." He kicked off his shoes, removed the offensive socks, and dropped to his knees to remove her shoes and stockings for her. Her breath started coming faster as he slipped the stockings down her legs. He confused her. She could never tell if he knew the effect he had on her with these sweet-but-sexy things, like taking off her shoes and stockings. Maybe he did. She sank down next to him, taking his face between her hands.

"You dear sweet man. I've a question for you. Have we ever done this before by your timeline?"

He nodded and turned his head to kiss her palm. "Yes. Only the once. Right after the w-" he was cut off as she muffled his mouth with her hand. He kissed the hand again. "Right after the spoilers. Come on, we'll go float in the pool and watch the universe go by." And with this he helped her up, and interlaced his fingers with hers as he led the way to the pool in the library.

They floated there, loving each other, as the triple suns burned overhead and the rings of the planet shone near the horizon. She sighed with contentment; it was so nice to be here with him, without having to save a planet (or the universe), just to be here with him. Flesh against flesh, just two people loving each other. Part of her wished it could be this way always, though the rest realized she'd soon get bored out of her skull. It was very confusing.

They floated there, loving each other, as the triple suns burned overhead and the rings of the planet shone near the horizon. He sighed with contentment, wishing it could always be this sweet and calm and lovely with her. But some small part of him knew that even with his wild and unpredictable River, he'd get that itch that meant he had to be out there, in the universes, _doing_ something. It was very confusing.


End file.
